1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a method of rating golf ball models, and particularly, to a method of rating golf ball models according to performance categories of distance, spin, feel, durability, balance, and price. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of rating golf ball models with respect to other golf ball models.
2. Description of the Problem
Golf balls are often marketed to consumers based upon performance parameters, namely, distance, spin and feel that a particular golf ball in question would allegedly exhibit. However, current and existing methods are tied to the manufacturers of the golf balls. Currently, there exists no method that provides comparative analysis of all golf balls, regardless of manufacturer. The information provided by this invention will serve consumers in assisting them in their selection of the appropriate golf ball for their needs. Additionally, this invention will also serve the golf industry by providing a reference standard by which golf ball performance can be measured. Typically, golf ball manufacturers provide information to assist consumers in selecting a golf ball within their product line. Confusion within consumers is created when they attempt to compare golf balls between manufacturers. This is a result of aggressive marketing claims by each manufacturer that their golf ball outperforms their competition. While manufacturers provide performance information about their own product line, they seldom provide relative performance information about their competitors in an independent fashion.
The need for the invention came about as a result of the lack of information readily accessible to consumers regarding golf ball performance data. The United States Golf Association (USGA) routinely tests all golf balls for conformance to the Rules of Golf. This data is confidential and is not shared with manufacturers or the consumer public. It is used to produce the USGA's List of Conforming Golf Balls. Other testing companies have proprietary methods for assessing golf ball performance. The subject invention offers not only a test method but a process for assigning a relative performance ranking to each golf ball for comparison purposes. This invention provides an independent systematic method for presenting this information in a manner for which relative comparisons can be made between golf balls regardless of manufacturer.